Tangled Ribbons
by Descended Heart
Summary: After Jumin reluctantly let MC go back to the apartment, he would then painfully regret after the accident of the apartment's building. Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung grieves on their loss of another member as they all slowly begin to fall apart. Will they come together to find closure for this horrible incident?
1. Chapter 1

This story follows through after Jumin's Route Bad Ending - Day 10

 ***warning spoilers for bad end***

This starts when Jumin finally agreed for MC to go back to the apartment after V arrived to convinced him , and leading up to find herself with Unknown in the apartment with her and then so on.

 **Summary:** After Jumin reluctantly let MC go back to the apartment, he would then painfully regret after the accident of the apartment's building. Every member are in turmoil as they figure out why it happened. Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung grieves on their own and are currently in their own worlds as they aren't co-operating with one another to find out who did this, and what their true intentions are. Will they ever find closure for the loss of another member?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger or the characters.

* * *

MC stood in between Jumin and V, with guards surrounding them. V had just convinced Jumin to letting her go and promised that they will all meet at the party. Jumin still wasn't so sure about all of this but if this is what MC wanted, that's what he was willing to give her. He was hesitant at first and even thought it wasn't the best idea.

"I apologize for Jumin's behavior, MC." V apologized, giving her the earnest look through his dark glasses.

Jumin turned his head away from him, "Do you really have to say such things? It's not like I was doing anything wrong." He spoke firmly.

MC bit her lip, "No, it's alright." She looked up at Jumin, "I promise you, I'll see you again," She smiled brightly at him, "I really need to get back and prepare for the party."

Jumin looked at her with a sad look, "I'm really sorry, I just thought.." he sighed quietly, "I didn't realize how much you wanted to go back.." he began to tug at his sleeve. He really didn't want her to go. He wanted her here with him, so that he knows she's safe but.. the way V had put it. He didn't want to frighten MC in any way.

"I promise I'll call you as soon as I get back.." MC held onto his hand, giving him a warm smile. Jumin looked into her eyes, pulling her hand to kiss it tenderly and then nodding. MC carefully pulled her hand back after squeezing his, "Please let the guys and Jaehee know I've gone back, okay? We don't want them to worry now, do we?" She smiled brightly.

V placed his hand on her back, "Shall we go?" he asked. She gave him a nod as V began to escort her out of the penthouse. MC slowed down and looked back at Jumin, V did the same and faced forward again.

MC and Jumin exchanged assuring looks and a small smile. MC continued as V got behind her, followed by the gaurds following behind, with the last one closing the door.

Jumin frowned deeply and walked to his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine. He pulled his phone out and went into the chat room. Informing everyone that she just left and was on her way back. He put his phone down and took off his jacket suit, taking a drink from his glass of wine. The chat room began to run through then he began to see couple of emotes from the members. He spotted Yoosung's and then Zen's.. then couple of messages from whoever else was in there. He picked up his phone again and began to type without reading the messages, and then logging out of the chat room.

Jumin didn't care what others had to say about this but at least they'll know that she went back. He knew that MC had wanted to go back to the apartment and work on things but, something inside of him just didn't want to let go. Of course he knew that he began to feel affection for her, even started a strong liking for her. Maybe even loved her. He didn't know if he should feel sorry for himself for the way he acted now. Although, he missed her so much. Jumin took his glass and went to his bedroom, along with his phone. MC said she'd call as soon as she got back.

Was he really selfish for what he had done for the passed couple of days? He thought about what he discussed with MC; about Elizabeth 3rd, about the party, and about everything else. He started to understand why the others had reacted this way now. He thought for a moment and it was because of how he felt about MC. She understood him deeply, even gave him affection. She was different than anyone else he'd ever met in his life, aside from Rika. He admit that he held some kind of possession over MC but.. he needed her. When he went to work while she was at his penthouse, he yearned for her. That he should always be beside her. To hear her voice, see her face, her smile.. and wanted to cherish her. He hated the thought of her being alone.

Jumin sat on a chair in his room, placing his glass of wine on the medium sized coffee table. He looked at his phone, waiting for that call she promised. He unlocked his phone and checked any updates from the APP, checking to see if she was online. Personal messages from the members began to pop up but he ignored them. He placed his phone back on the coffee table, facing up so he could see her caller ID light up. He waited patiently and began to think about her again. These feelings in him were definitely something still new to him. He knew he loved her but it seemed like he didn't show enough towards her. MC thought it was all too much with what they did together during those times. She even mentioned that it was sweet for him to do when she offered to do it for him.

A smile appeared on his graceful lip, he would love to show her how much he cared about her. This was something he hoped he get to share with in the future. He leaned back against his seat and sighed, beginning to think about what future holds for the both of them. Next time, he'll be more open and show MC a good time. Maybe he'll even be more open of himself with the members, but one step at a time. All he wants right now is to have MC's happiness, for it to be his own happiness.

Jumin stirred in his seat as he started to blink his eyes open. He quickly sat up and realized he had fallen asleep. Elizabeth 3rd was on his lip but quickly leap off of him, meowing. He looked at his watch on his wrist seeing it was passed midnight. He frowned and looked at the caller ID, frowning more at who was calling. MC was suppose to call as soon as she got back, which would have been long ago. He answered the call, "Zen, I don't see why you're calling me at this hour. Now if you will excuse me." He meant to hang up right after but the voice blurted out her name. He paused, "What?" he tensed on the spot, fear began to fill into his senses, his heart thudding in his chest, "What are you saying?" he demanded. With that, he got up and quickly dashed out of his bedroom and out of his penthouse with his coat.

* * *

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

This story follows through after Jumin's Route Bad Ending - Day 10

 ***warning spoilers for bad end***

 **Summary:** After Jumin reluctantly let MC go back to the apartment, he would then painfully regret after the accident of the apartment's building. Every member are in turmoil as they figure out why it happened. Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung grieves on their own and are currently in their own worlds as they aren't co-operating with one another to find out who did this, and what their true intentions are. Will they ever find closure for the loss of another member?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger or the characters.

* * *

Seven was sitting by his computer with his phone in his hands, his headphone set on his ears. He was in the chatroom with Zen and Yoosung. Chatting up a storm about the situation with Jumin and MC. Zen was showing protectiveness about how someone would keep a woman, like MC, captive. Yoosung then said if she was at Zen's instead of Jumin's, Zen would have reacted differently. Seven immediately began teasing Zen about that as he started to defend himself.

Yoosung: Well, it's obvious that MC has eyes for Jumin

Zen: I just can't believe this. Why would anyone love that super trust fund freak? That guy is a robot!

707: ohohoho is someone still jealous?

Yoosung sigh emoji

Yoosung: This shouldn't be a problem anymore. Maybe she's safe where she is now.

Zen: I think you're right but... it's almost the party

707: AH, I just remembered

707 heart eyes emote

707: tha t

707: I have another guest that should attend!

Zen: don't spam the whole screen

Yoosung: Better ask MC when you can!

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

Jumin Han: MC has gone back to the apartment.

Seven sat up in his seat and quickly went to his monitor. Quickly opening the security cameras around the building where he could spot her. His phone began buzzing like crazy assuming it was from Zen and Yoosung's curiosity. After setting up his screens, he went back into the chat room and saw that Jumin had logged off. Seven leaned back into his seat and scrolled up to see if he left any more messages.

Jumin Han: I hope this will satisfy your needs for her to be returned safely.

He skipped through the messages from Yoosung and Zen and began to type.

707: He sounded bitter lololol

Zen: Well, she did insisted that she wanted to go back. so. many. times.

Yoosung: Maybe we'll hear from her soon!

Zen: Hope so! I need to let her know about my meeting with the director!

Yoosung: Is it good?

707: I'm going to be signing off for a bit.

707: Be

707: rite

707: baCK!

Seven logged off before he got scolded from the both of them for spamming again. He took one look at his computer monitors before standing up and walking out of his room. It shouldn't be long before she arrived to the apartment. He went to his kitchen and rummaged around. He thought about making something for himself so he went for his fridge, to see if there anything made that was left for him. There was nothing for him then he turned to his Honey Buddha Chips and a can of Dr. Pepper. He paused for a moment and stared at them. Jaehee would definitely scold him for having such an unhealthy diet, he could almost hear her. MC would say the same thing as well but the way she would put it into understanding words of his 'addictions', but she would let him know that he should try having a proper meal if he wants her to have one too. He sighed with defeat, he went back to his cupboard and began to rummage inside it. He pulled out a bag of oatmeal and started to pull out the things he needed to make it with.

He couldn't help but to smile to himself at the conversation he and MC would usually have. Seven knew how much communication she would have with others since he knew, not that he was snooping around. Okay, maybe a little. He shrugged to himself as he stirred. Seven knew MC had feelings for Jumin throughout the time. Well, it became obvious for everyone and he couldn't believe how little time between two people can like each other in such a short time. Then again, something kept pulling him towards her in a way that made him feel a certain way for her but he kept that to himself. It sometimes brought this weird ache inside of him for some reason.. then again, it wasn't possible for him to be with someone anyway. His smile faded as he stared at the pot of oatmeal on his stove. He cared for his friends, a lot.

Seven thought what would be like if MC became close to him other than Jumin, and wondered how it would turn out differently. He immediately pushed the thought away since things were already happening between MC and Jumin. Oh well, he was happy for his friend... he'll still keep smiling if it meant happiness for his friends. He just hope he gets to keep his special friendship bond with MC, even if she is finally with Jumin.

Seven smiled, It actually took him awhile to make the darn thing because he's made a mistake by forgetting to put water in causing him to start all over again, he made a note to himself that he'll tell MC and others about this. He hummed to himself while pouring his meal into his bowl, along with half a cup of milk and brown sugar, mixing it together.

 **BRZZZ BRRZZ!**

Seven's smile quickly disappeared, he clumsily tossed his bowl back on to his counter and rushed to his computer station.

 _"Threat Initiated; Protocol, Erase" a female computerized voice announced._

Seven eyes widened in horror, "What? What!" he pushed his computer chair away and slammed his fingers onto the keyboard, typing urgently. Loud, horrible warning sounds began to blast through his speakers, "What is going on?!" He shouted to himself.

 _"Bomb initiated" the female computerized voice announced, "Commencing count down..10... 9..."_

"No.. NO!" Seven desperately tried to scramble the algorithm, disconnecting the servers, disrupt the systems, anything! The drive itself was overriding in front of his eyes as he tried to disable it.

 _The voice continued "7... 6..."_

It kept going and he tried to go through any other options but that stopped him from trying to deactivate it. His hand went on the mouse and clicked through windows, he stopped at an unsettling image of MC standing in the room, "No, Please! NO" He opened another screen and scrambled his fingers onto his keyboard.

 _"3..." the voice announced, "2..."_

Seven moved his eyes to the screen where MC stood, there he saw another figure standing before her.

 _"1..."_

The screen of his computer abruptly turned off, along with the information that he's connected with the apartment's computer system. He tried to reboot the system, only to brought back to his original system but all the information from Rika's computer information had been erased. A window popped up within his screen, 'RFA APP reboot... stabilizing 1%'

Seven stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. What the hell just happened? He was in shock as he stood there, in disbelief. Staring at the monitor where he last saw MC standing. Maybe he was sleeping, he thought. Having this horrible nightmare right now, maybe that's right. His hands began to shake above his keyboard as well as the rest of his body.

"No way..." Seven shakily whispered, "This isn't really happening..."

* * *

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

This story follows through after Jumin's Route Bad Ending - Day 10

 ***warning spoilers for bad end***

 **Summary:** After Jumin reluctantly let MC go back to the apartment, he would then painfully regret after the accident of the apartment's building. Every member are in turmoil as they figure out why it happened. Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung grieves on their own and are currently in their own worlds as they aren't co-operating with one another to find out who did this, and what their true intentions are. Will they ever find closure for the loss of another member?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger or the characters.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since that horrible night. It was a slow afternoon in the corporate building's office. Hours had ticked by seemingly with a restless man sitting on his office desk. Jumin had come into the office early this morning and had been cooped up inside.V had try to get in contact with him but he refused to speak to him for now. The fault of MC's death may be accidental but it wasn't it, it was intentional. V and Seven soon later discussed minor details with the rest of the members and they were furious and confused. There was this thought in the back of his mind; it's Jihyun's fault. He buried his hands into his face. He tried anything to keep his mind busy, went to places and other estates he owned but he couldn't bring himself to leave the penthouse alone. That place held too many precious memories for him.

Jumin got up from his office desk and undid his tie, letting it slide off of his collar. He turned to face the window as he tossed his tie onto his desk. It had been days since the incident and they were still investigating the whole area. There had been reports of bodies that were turned up as they were to be investigated, of course, there were known survivors but they unlikely to be who he had hoped. Jumin shut his eyes and placed his hand on the side of his face, just the thought of MC gone really hit his emotions. He was still surprised with this and he didn't quite understand what this is but... it wasn't pleasant.

"Mr. Han?" a knock and a quiet, soft collected voice was heard. Jumin turned around, recognizing the voice. He saw his assistant, Jaehee Kang, at the door. He waved his hand for her to come in. She walked in, closing the door behind her, "Mr. Han, you've been getting numerous calls from the Cherbol industries regarding for a follow-up meeting to go through with the negotiations." She came up to the desk.

Jumin only nodded, "Have it fit within my schedule for next week after the the Fine Winery Association during the same afternoon." He kept his gaze out through the window, looking at the sky. He was going through files of his work he needed to finish but he just couldn't concentrate long enough, "Have you filed out the rates for the corporations numbers?" He asked unintentionally.

Jaehee opened her book and began to go through courteous notes, "I have.." she began to converse with the company's description and the name of each department that needed to boost their ratings. She knew that he was only half-listening to what he was suppose to hear but she knew inside, the man in front of her was hurting. She was also going through the same thing since MC was a dear friend to her as well. It tore her up inside and has been keeping herself distracted as welll. She knew that Jumin would some difficult to cope with his emotions. And because of this, she had to work twice as hard, for the both of them.

"Plan a meeting with each manager in each department. Send in memo forms and have it set up a meeting with me in 2 weeks." Jumin concluded after Jaehee's message. He turned his head to look at his assistant for a second, seeing her scribble down on her book. He continued to face the window. He thought about the incident that occurred, involving MC. Jumin didn't really go on to think how the others felt because he thought, if they didn't push hard enough to let MC go back to apartment, none of this would have happened. He shook his head, no it wasn't anyone's fault but himself. If he tried more with his earnest then perhaps she would have stayed with him.

Letting out a silent sigh, he went and sat on his office chair. Jumin went back to scribbling trying to get his thoughts distracted, "You may go but I will need to discuss about the meeting for tomorrow morning."

Jaehee nodded and made a note at Jumin's request but when she nodded, she noticed droplets had hit her glasses and then hitting her booklet page. Mortified, she turned around and held onto one side of her glasses, "Of course," she walked out of his office and closed the door behind her.

Jumin slumped back against his chair, bringing up his hands to his head. He closed his eyes and tried to ease the headache by rubbing his forehead. Only that ache didn't bother him the most, it was inside of his chest. The ache inside of him hurt so much that he wished it was easily voided. If only...

 _MC.._

Back in the office hall; Jaehee had placed her booklet on her desk then she rushed to the floors bathroom. Keeping her head down hoping no one would greet her on the way, she shuffled in. She went into one of the bathroom stalls and locked herself in. Jaehee took off her glasses and a napkin from her pocket. She felt this terrible lump in her throat form as she tried to swallow it back while trying to regain her strength. Without much effort, she started to sob quietly into her fist. Taking her glasses off, holding it on one hand with the other covering her face. The unbearable pain she thought she'd never feel again had re-opened her broken heart. The thought of MC actually being gone, who she just met that brought joy and happiness for others just... gone. She even cared for the girl that she began to adore her so much, and was actually pleased to see Jumin more affectionate towards someone which she thought she would never witness and she was happy for him, for them but now.. it just hurt. A stranger who accidentally fallen upon them, a stranger turned friend, who gave care and sincerity for every single person in the group... was someone who was now too good to be true, even for herself to gain a really good friend. How can one person who was so dear to everyone could affect every one with sheer joy, and then turn to despair and sadness? She was truly an angel who meant no harm but good. A true, kind person that presented everything with goodness from her heart. Jaehee continued to sob in the empty bathroom, letting out the never-ending sadness that will never empty from her broken heart.

V tried for Jumin's cellphone again but as always, it went straight to voice mail. He slid his phone into his pocket and stood by his car. The only time he spoke to Jumin was that day of the incident.

Everyone gathered to where once the building stood and had to flee as reporters became interest of why Jumin Han, the corporate Heir was there, including Zen, the raising star. Yoosung began to worry for Seven because he started to panic because of the flashing camera's being flashed at their direction. Jaehee immediately tried to get everyone to leave.

V had been in contact with Seven a couple of times through text and phone calls but those have ended. Seven wasn't taking calls from anyone anymore as he was busy working on how the bomb went off. Zen had spoke with V over the phone a few times for advice and even asked why it all happened as V reassured the man as best he could, advising him to let the others know for what he has to say. Other times were concerns for Jumin Han but he's been letting Zen know that he's been trying to get in contact with him as well.

V remembered the last time he spoke to Seven, he told V that he felt like it was his responsibility for MC's death. They still haven't found her body yet, including the mystery man Seven had described to V but he was determined to find answers.

V held his grip tighter on his vehicle. Everything was mess, a mess because of him. He felt the heavy blame on himself for all of this that's happened. He doesn't blame Jumin for hating him just as much as how Yoosung feels about him too. Damn himself for being like this. V regained his posture as he heard an incoming vehicle approaching.

A black vehicle parked beside him as the back door opened. V slowly approached the vehicle and went in, closing the door beside him. The vehicle began moving again and V stared out towards the window. There were two men inside; one beside him and the driver, "You meeting has been granted and will only be held for 5 minutes. If you wish to add more time... well, you know the procedure." V only nodded and remained still, _this was going to be a long day.._

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Chapter End.


	4. Chapter 4

This story follows through after Jumin's Route Bad Ending - Day 10

 ***warning spoilers for bad end***

 **Summary:** After Jumin reluctantly let MC go back to the apartment, he would then painfully regret after the accident of the apartment's building. Every member are in turmoil as they figure out why it happened. Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung grieves on their own and are currently in their own worlds as they aren't co-operating with one another to find out who did this, and what their true intentions are. Will they ever find closure for the loss of another member?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger or the characters.

* * *

Zen sat on his computer chair, going through articles online on his computer about upcoming shows, and then towards gossip news. He was done going through his script and had finished his run earlier. Zen clicked through sites and read only a few headlines. A news article popped up causing him to turn away, shutting his computer down. The incident was still one of the big news that still kept going on. He was devastated himself with the whole ordeal. He felt helpless of trying to do something but there wasn't anything he could do to help Seven, or something he would do. He turned off his phone and stayed away from it. He hasn't been in the chat room for awhile now. Whenever he needed to contact the others, he would do it by his home phone. That was the only way he could get in contact with anyone.

The last time he had been in chat was after a fight with Jumin Han. That stubborn brat got the best of him. Zen realized that he turned V away when he tried to help Jumin. For sure it was something secret that was kept private between V and Jumin, he also concluded that Seven was also involved. He tried to assure that if it was anything that could solve and why the worst had happened, would give them all answers. But no, that didn't happen. Jumin turned V away, Seven was too busy trying to figure out why, and V left... understanding their reasons for some reason. With that, Zen was angry at this.

Zen lit up a cigarette as he got up and began pacing back and fourth. What was so important that he, Jaehee, and Yoosung were left out of? This sometimes happened and they were informed about the matter later but it looks like they won't be getting any news. Everything was out of place right now, and Zen wasn't sure how long that'll take. But this is about someone, who he grew a liking to. He admits that he was starting to grow feelings for her... for MC, but he kept that to himself. Without a doubt, he had been flirting with her in chat and personal messages but how he truly felt on the inside... it just only made him angry. Everyone should be working together to figure out WHY this happened. Someone who was sweetly innocent and what were the intentions. For sure he knew it wasn't an accident because Seven had said there was a freaking bomb in the apartment.

 _Why would you keep an innocent angel in such a dangerous place?!_

Zen huffed and went straight for his fridge. He grabbed a can of beer, opening it on the spot as he drank as much as he could. He leaned back against his counter, looking forward. They didn't deserve her at all. If he knew this was going to happen then he would have done more to protect her. Hell, he would have even made her stay at Jumin's penthouse for all he care. As long as she was safe.

 _Safe..._

Zen slammed his half a can of beverage into his sink. He opened his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of liquor and a glass cup. Pulling the kitchen chair out, sitting down along with his bottle infront of him. Zen was in an unpleasant mood for days that he had to keep his outbreaks to himself until he was home, alone in his place. His co-workers knew his change of personality and asked what was wrong with him but he told them he was fine and shouldn't bother with it too much. Zen kept an act during that time but mostly avoided any long conversations with anyone. He was hurt, broken, upset... angry. If there was anything he could do to help solve this, he would definitely do it... no matter the consequences.

His home phone began ringing. He got up and retrieved it, not looking at the screen as he answered while going back to sit on the kitchen chair, "Hello?"

"Zen?" a quiet voice called out.

Zen poured his drink into his cup, "Ah, Yoosung..." he sipped into his drink, "How's it going?"

Yoosung swallowed, "Nothing, just wanted to check on you.." he tried to let out a normal chuckle, but it was more of a pained sound.

Zen smirked sadly, "Well, I'm still the same from before but I'm trying to manage myself." He looked around for his cigerette that he remembered he had just a moment ago, "What about you?"

"Hanging on," Yoosung said quietly, "Have you spoke with Jumin yet?" He knew he shouldn't have brought the name up but he really wanted to know how things were working out.

Zen only laughed, "Not entirely, and even if I had for just a minute," he lit up his cigerette and tossed it away, "He'd only say he was busy with other things and will know any news from Jaehee or Seven." he took another huff from his cigerette before downing the rest of his drink.

"But Jaehee says she barely talks to Jumin about it, and Seven isn't really talking to anyone anymore." Yoosung frowned, "I really don't think everyone is okay with everything, Zen." The thought of everything falling apart had almost made him choke up but he kept his strength, "I really wish we can do something..." He said with his earnesty.

Zen agreed, "Yeah.. for MC.. if it weren't her and someone else, she'd have everyone on her fingers and have everyone try their best to find sources and work together but.." he trailed off. The deep ache in his chest began to flare up, he poured into his bottle and took another drink.

There was silence on both ends of the line. It was still so hard for Yoosung whenever someone mentioned her. It was like Rika all over again for himself. He already felt tears fill his eyes, then silently wiped his nose, "I miss her..." he said quietly.

"Me too.." Zen said sadly.

Yoosung swallowed again as tears began to fall more, "Um.. Zen? I'll call you back later.. I need to check my emails again from Jaehee on a-any news." He tried to sound collected but his pained voice gave away. He mentally cursed to himself.

The other man poured himself another glass, "Alright.. take care of yourself."

Yoosung hanged his phone, crossing his arms and buried his face ontop of them of his computer desk. He began to cry silently. Despite living alone, he tried his best to maintain himself. There are times he can speak of MC without tears falling but there other times that he couldn't help himself. He knew he'd break easily if he was with someone but he told himself he didn't want that to happen once everyone gets together and find out what happens. But it's been only days since the incident. So, he told himself he can cry now and try to stop when he could; as practice.

After a few moments, he sat up and wiped his face with his sleeve. He logged onto his computer and began to type onto his keyboard. He'd been absent from the world of LOLOL recently and had been getting spam mail from his co-players. He did try to play a few times but he couldn't help that MC would have been scolding him not to play too much at least, but he just stopped after the first two thoughts of her. Nothing felt the same for him anymore. Mornings, lunch time, evenings... it just felt... off for him. An empty slot in his heart had been gone or broken. It was all because of one person that filled that spot. He had in between sides of everyone lately. He actually had hoped that MC would still be alive in the explosion but it wasn't unlikely. It was still good to have hope though, right? He sniffled wiped his nose with his sleeve again and kept focus an a new email from Jaehee, reaching for his mouse and opening the unread inbox.

 _Yoosung,_

 _They are still investigating the new bodies that had been found in the damaged construction. Names had already been set out to those who survived the accident as they are in critical condition, but none of them are who we expect to be._

 _Please refrain from contacting Mr. Han for any information, and call me this evening at 9:30 PM._

 _Jaehee Kang_

Yoosung pouted, "accident.." he knew it was intended but Seven advised them to keep it that way if they wish to email privately. Almost everyone had turned away from the APP because of MC. He turned away from his desk and looked at the clock instead, "Close to 8:45.." he said quietly to himself, he got up and took his phone with him to his bed. He laid on top of his covers and turned to his computer. He brought his phone up to his face and flipped it open. Staring at the time on his phone. During this time, he would have gone into the chat and asked how was her day, and then he'd comfort her in a way. Then she'd do the same with him. It was almost like that every night but, her attention was with Jumin whenever he logged in. It bothered him sometimes but he was alright with it afterwards. He turned to lay on his back and stared at the ceiling and began to wonder how Jumin was doing. They hadn't really talked at all since then but he was still worried about him. Yoosung respected her orders since Zen is the one who refuses to listen to bickers at Jumin when he gets the chance. Yoosung closed his eyes and held his phone to his chest... sometimes he wished his phone would ring and MC's voice would be on the other line, with her sweet voice greeting him. She'd laugh at Yoosung's surprised voice for calling him so suddenly. They usually talk about anything and MC would try her best to make him feel happy, or even better.. he'd try to do the same in return as well.

A small smile appeared on his sad face, holding onto his phone tight to his chest. He slowly began to weep silently as he laid there. He started to recall every conversation they had together and tried his best to stop crying but it only made it worse, "Why..." he said quietly to himself.

* * *

A lot of heart breaks and I'm sorry.. ;-;

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

This story follows through after Jumin's Route Bad Ending - Day 10

 ***warning spoilers for bad end***

 **Summary:** After Jumin reluctantly let MC go back to the apartment, he would then painfully regret after the accident of the apartment's building. Every member are in turmoil as they figure out why it happened. Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung grieves on their own and are currently in their own worlds as they aren't co-operating with one another to find out who did this, and what their true intentions are. Will they ever find closure for the loss of another member?

 **Little note:** I've stuck with the name Luciel for now since it hasn't been discussed on what his real name is. Also, this is a short chapter about him. Hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger or the characters.

* * *

Seven was in his dark computer room. His phone started ringing again for the one hundredth time. He hand rested on top of it pressing on the side button to silent it. He continued typing into his keyboard, his eyes glued to the computer screen. For the passed couple of days he's stayed there. Hoping to recover some files he's lost from the incident, anything he could get a hold of. Seven had actually went to the crumbled site and recovered some damaged goods that were put aside and managed to get a few busted items that he hoped it would be one of the computer drives. He's managed activate a few things but it wasn't the ones he hoped it was. He needed to get his hands on the bomb that was activated. Half of the other time, He actually didn't know what he was looking for but he was looking for anything.

Seven hadn't really slept after that night, after a brief conversation with the group. They all departed in their own ways and did what they could. V said that he'll have a meeting hold for all of this. He spoke to V twice, and then text him back. A few calls from Jaehee and Zen. Some 'Are you okay?' texts from Yoosung. He only replied with a smile face and stopped from there.

Seven felt another strong lump form from the back of his throat. He stubbornly swallowed the rest of his Dr. Pepper and decided to get up from his computer. Walking out of his room to his living room where there's a table with a pile of damaged devices he retrieved from the wreck. He tossed his can away and went through each piece. He was hoping that he could find something. He examined one after another and decided which to try next. He went to the kitchen to grab another can of his beverage. He eyes went to the counter and saw the bowl of rotting meal still sitting there. He averted his eyes to the fridge, getting himself a drink.

"I'm back!" Seven dashed back to the main room and saw his maid holding a duffel bag on his shoulder, "I don't understand why you need all this junk when you have a hunk of garbage there."

Seven slid his can into his pocket and slid the pile of damaged devices to the side, to make room for the new damaged-ones, "Just put it here, Vanderwood" he advised.

Vanderwood 3rd opened his bag and dumped the rest on to the empty spot, "Seriously, Luciel, you have no idea how hard it was to get these." He shook the bag empty and placed it on the floor. He watched the boy begin to scavenge through it, he crossed his arms, "I really hope you're still working on our mission, _Agent Luciel_.." he reminded him, enunciating the name calling.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm working on it." he looked one after the other, as he picked a few of them, "I'll give you what I have for now and you should be satisfied of what I finished." He said distractedly, he gave him a firm nod and went back into his computer room.

Vanderwood let his eyes wander around the main area. It'd gotten pretty messy in here recently. He's tried to clean it up before it got any worse but Luciel, his co-worker, told him not to touch anything, not just yet. The boy was stubborn when he tried to argue with him but his words didn't go through to him. Vanderwood went into one of the rooms in this house, at least he had a place to keep himself from the mess. He just found out about their little association and who they've lost. From this, he watched Luciel snap.. as if a switch in him had turned off. He didn't really brought any concerning thoughts for the boy, all he had thought is the mission they were both assigned to do. That much he was more concerned about.

Luciel went into his bed room, closing the door behind him. He sat on his computer chair and looked though the damaged devices in his hands and started to work on them on another desk. He started to take a apart the device once he's found out what it was and tried to put it together to able to work, to connect wires to his other computer tower to examine it briefly.

He kept going on for days and nights, other times were on the mission. He did plenty of time he needed to do to give to Vanderwood quickly and go back to what he wanted to do. There were times he tried to sleep for a few hours but the horrible nightmare he has to go through every time. He'd be standing in front of his computer, trying desperately to disable the activated bomb threat but the count down was slower, his actions were slower and by the time it reached 1. He'd be in the same room with her, she'd be facing her with a smile on her face. He'd try to reach for her but she'd turn around, walk away and the explosion would swallow her in.

"Ack!" Luciel dropped his tools and held his head. His ears started to ring, painfully trying to grasp the invisible sound. He got up and sat in the corner of his bedroom. He sat there silently and breathed heavily. These anxiety attacks kept getting to him, he didn't even know he had such a thing but it must have triggered him since the incident... that horrible night.

He felt like it was his fault for letting this happen. They should have been more careful once MC had moved into that apartment. He should have went through the proper procedures. Should have worked harder on hacker but the damn hacker had got the best of them. He knew the recent changes that altered his coding systems and how they've been hacked. He contacted V through that time when MC was still around, he should have tried harder... he shouldn't have got too worked up in his emotions and did his god damn work.

Luciel let go of his ears and slumped against the wall, he brought his cross up to his view. He should be damned for what happened. He wouldn't have let her got hurt this way. Someone as fun as MC, who was daring and funny. He got along with everyone greatly, especially with him who got his stupid jokes and how they were great together. Luciel would have been proud to be MC's best friend since she said in it one of their messages and phone calls. He let the cross drop from his fingers.. no, there was no way he would accept that now. Whoever came close to him just became a threat to him. He had already planned to leave RFA after this incident occurred but he was convinced by V that he shouldn't give up yet. It would be like he was giving up on her...

He wrapped his arms around himself as he hunched over. It should have been him instead, not her. He'd actually hoped she survived the blast but it was impossible. He frowned at his computer desk, he remembered seeing another person beside her, even drew a few sketches of what the unknown person might have looked like. Luciel was determined to bring his revenge for her, to give everything he's got. He exhaled slowly as he brought himself to stand up, the numb pain in his chest was still heavy but the ringing in his ears had already stopped. With slight determination, he walked back to his computer chair and started working on the broken device.

 _I'll do anything for you..._

* * *

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

This story follows through after Jumin's Route Bad Ending - Day 10

 ***warning spoilers for bad end***

 **Summary:** After Jumin reluctantly let MC go back to the apartment, he would then painfully regret after the accident of the apartment's building. Every member are in turmoil as they figure out why it happened. Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung grieves on their own and are currently in their own worlds as they aren't co-operating with one another to find out who did this, and what their true intentions are. Will they ever find closure for the loss of another member?

 **Notes: _**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger or the characters.

* * *

Its been a full week since the incident and the death of the victims. The investigators have given to those who were waiting for answers regarding the accident. Most of the victim's families hoped many of them were safely away from this devastation. They're hopes were shot down as they heard the horrible news. After the given time to let it sink into their hearts, most of them allowed to give names to those who perished to the reporter who'll be covering this tragic story.

They've announced the names to those who fallen and were given respects as they formed a candle light vigil near the destruction. There were camera crews facing the devastating sight and of the people with grief on their faces.

 _"It's been exactly a week today since the horrible accident that took innocent lives. It has been determined to those who had passed away in this tragic event. This is an deemed as an accidental explosion that concluded through wire outage. We are deeply devastated for this tragic accident." the camera panned away from the female reporter and then to the people who gathered around, "Many people lost the ones they knew who lived in this old building as others came to give their respect." Some screen shots were changed, with the female reporter still talking in the background._

The television set in a small board room was muted and the whole room went quiet. There is 5 people in total inside that little room, none of them daring to look up. The rooms atmosphere was heavy and dark, filled with remorse and dread. Neither of them had said a single word during their time together. The board room they were in was small and secluded, so they were seated close together surrounding the large-medium table. There was 2 large envelopes; a yellow one and a white one. It was placed on the center of the table.

Yoosung was staring at it, eyes that was full of despair. He knew exactly what it was but couldn't bring himself to look at it first. Zen was sitting beside him who had his eyes on the television set, he kept the features on his face calm and collected but on the inside; he was highly agitated, emotions filled with sorrow. Across from him was Jumin, who had his elbow rested on the table with his hand resting above his forehead, facing away from the TV. He had his eyes closed, trying to maintain his breathing. Jaehee was sitting beside him, across from Yoosung, she kept her head down as she kept playing with the pen in her hand. And as for Seven, he's leaned over the table and had his head resting on his arms as a pillow for comfort. His glasses was placed in front of him and along with the remote. He was the one who pressed the mute button because he couldn't bare to listen anymore. He noticed everyone's discomfort at the news report and calmly mute it, and then burying his face into his arms. Everyone was physically and emotionally exhausted. No one said anything to each other yet but greeted silently to one another. Jaehee was the last to come in and she was the one who brought the envelopes in. For now, they all waited for one more person to walk in.

A couple of long minutes later, the last was to finally show up. V swiftly let himself in and then closing the door behind him. He had his sun glasses on as he carefully walked in, standing across the table from Seven. Everyone but Jumin's turned to look at him. He sighed quietly, "So... are we ready to get things started?" He reached for the envelopes and separated them with his hands on the table, he reached for the chair near him and sat down, "I really don't know what to say, or expect to do right now but..." his looked at every member from the table. No one said anything but just stared back at him, "I'll just read what it says here.." he concluded. He noticed Jumin has straightened his posture but kept his eyes down.

V ripped opened the yellow envelope carefully and slid the papers out. He took off his sunglasses, he let his hair fall over his eyes and examined it closely. He went over it briefly for a moment as let out a small sigh, "It says here that it's confirmed that the remains of a female body concluded that it was infact, MC," he swallowed painfully, "All the DNA sample matched the description of the... the remaining corpse of what was discovered." V cleared his throat and and turned over the page. The rest of the document has explained what matched and was confirmed to know it was in fact her, once he was finished; he slid the stapled paper towards the center of the table. He went to the white envelope, carefully opening it and sliding out the papers. It was all about her current information. Her full name, her date of birth, her address, her current occupation and status. Where she lived, last year of her high school record, where she had recently graduated from, and other personal information. The next page were her volunteer work and the recent jobs she's worked for. He read on to pages as he was explaining them all. V couldn't help but to smile at what she put down at her current job occupation, which was titled, 'Private Party Coordinator'. He pushed the files to the center of the table and went back into the white envelope.

He pulled out 3 photographs of her. One that looked like she took with her drivers license, a full body photo graph, and portrait of her smiling. He smiled sadly at the last one and brought his dark sun glasses to his eyes, sliding the photos to the center.

V stood up from where he sat and turned away, "Excuse me.." he spoke quietly and then walking out of the room, leaving the rest to sit there quietly.

Yoosung couldn't help but to sniff repeatedly as V was explaining, trying to stop himself from bawling, but what got to him was the photographs of her. He pressed his fists against his lap, face turned away with his tears falling from his face. Desperately trying not to make a sound but only the sniffles he can let go.

Zen had his elbows on his knees, leaning forward while playing with his fingers. The tightness in his chest kept clawing at him, his heart ache with grieve deeply inside. He really wanted to look up when V started speaking but he couldn't do it. He scowled at himself for that.

Jaehee has both of her hands up to cover her mouth, her eyes closed tight as her tears fell silently down to her cheeks. She didn't realize how much it hurt her once the documents were opened. She wanted to leave and get cleaned but she already told herself that she wouldn't do that before she came in. She held the envelopes the whole day and after hearing it now for herself, tugged harshly onto her heartstrings.

Seven was staring at the documents in front of him, all three different piles. The burning pain in his chest was flaring up again but he kept that buried inside. He felt like he was going to scream at any moment because of this. He reached for her personal information pile and started to go through it. He knew all about these things.. well, not entirely but knew the idea of who she was and he guessed right. Everything about her existence was only now on a piece of paper. Her memories lived through those people she touched, especially with everyone in this room, including himself. He glanced at the picture and saw the smile of her face on that photograph. That smile he saw through security cameras that was once in that apartment, only memories. He'll never get to see her smile in person, or hear her laugh because of him through texts, chats, and phone calls; He'll never get to hear or see that for himself. At that thought, he pushed the papers back and abruptly stood up as he stormed out of the room.

"Seven!" Yoosung called out. At first he hesitated and looked at the documents that was placed on the table. He looked at the others who were now looking at him, "I'll go check on him.." he said quietly, wiping his eyes and left the room.

Zen let out a heavy sigh, "Jaehee," she looked up at him and he motioned her to sit beside him, "We'll look at them together." he gave her a small smile. She nodded and went over to sit beside him. The both of them began to go through the documents. It took a while for Zen to go through the confirmation. The pain in him kept flowing through but he kept his emotions in, going through the papers with Jaehee. Jahee would often wipe her eyes with her glasses off, wiping her nose with her tissue. She smiled quite a few at the volunteer and job list. It was heart warming to know she use to work at a coffee place for her, even pointed out to Zen she had a high grade for participating in a school play in her last year of high school. It wasn't long until Yoosung came back. He reassured them that Seven needed to alone for awhile and he'll be back. The three of them thoroughly went through each sentence through each page and discuss the topics about her. In the end, they were looking at the photographs of her.

"I've never get to see what she looked like," Yoosung said, admiring her smiling portrait, "She's beautiful, very pretty.." his smile faltered, laughing at himself as he wiped his eyes, "Too bad I never got to see her in person.. I bet she was more warm and welcoming in person." Yoosung cursed at himself for the falling tears, he wish he could just stop now. He handed the photo to Zen and tried to regain himself.

Zen stared at the photograph and breathed, "I bet she was.. and also twice as beautiful in person. She probably glowed with her caring heart when you saw her." he traced his finger on the photograph of MC's face, "You're lucky you get to see her, Jaehee,"

Jaehee laughed lightly, both of her hands resting at the side of her face, she looked at Zen, "Only for a few minutes at times but she did have that comforting feel to her," she put her hands on both of her elbows that are resting on the table, "She always had a smile on her face," she sighed happily.

Zen's eyes went to Jumin, who was still quietly sitting there. Listening to their conversation, well Zen thought but he hoped he had. Jumin was the one who he spent with MC longer, it showed how much their relationship was growing into something more. They all began to lower their affection for MC so Jumin would further. Until that time they all felt protectiveness over MC when Jumin had kept her at his penthouse. MC wished she went back to the apartment a couple of times and the rest held onto what she wanted. In the end, she finally got to back and... Zen shook his head from that thought. Guilt and dread washing over him again.

Jumin noticed Zen reaching over with her photograph. Jumin brought his gaze to meet with Zen's, the photograph, and then to Zen. He waved the photograph again. Jumin hesitantly reached for it, and turned it around to look at it perfectly. He stared at the face of the photograph he was holding. Flashes of memories of the both of them began to run through her mind. Her coming into his penthouse suddenly, their talks, the worried look on her face when Elizabeth 3rd left, she was so concerned for him that it made him feel special, their phone calls, their dinner, her sweet words, when he read to her, and their first kiss. Every memory of her going. Her face, her hair, her smile, her laugh, her caring nature-self. Jumin kept going on about who was going to be his love, his lover. The horrible ache in his chest formed as it shot up to his throat. His shoulders shook and he coughed, he dropped the photograph and tried to regain his self and started to fight back the urge of pain that wanted to spill out. After a few moments, he exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. The three pair stared at him with worried looks. Jumin cleared his throat and looked away, then he felt there was a tickle on his cheek. He went on to wipe and realized it was his fallen tears, it wasn't much but it was enough to startle the three who sat across from him. He wiped briefly and remained calm and collected.

"Jumin," Yoosung started, "Are you-"

The door suddenly opened as V walked in, followed by Seven behind him. Jaehee went back to sit beside her boss as Yoosung and Zen began to clean up the papers, piling them up neatly in the center. Seven sat back in his seat and reached for one of the documents again. Yoosung glanced at him since he was concerned for his friend, and then towards Jumin.

"Okay, let's think of what we can do for now.. there are a lot of problems we need to deal with, and this involves MC." He brought his bag on top of the table and began to pull out documents regarding the incident, what Rika had stored in the apartment, and a bunch of other information, "This was no accident and we're the only ones who knows that; aside a few other people." V turned his attention to Seven who was still looking at MC's personal information, "But there is one thing we need to focus on.."

Jumin cleared his throat, "So.. what do we have to do?" He asked firmly, keeping his eyes on the center of the table. He wasn't too thrilled working with his childhood friend but things needed to be done and there was no time to waste.

* * *

End of Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** After Jumin reluctantly let MC go back to the apartment, he would then painfully regret after the accident of the apartment's building. Every member are in turmoil as they figure out why it happened. Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung grieves on their own and are currently in their own worlds as they aren't co-operating with one another to find out who did this, and what their true intentions are. Will they ever find closure for the loss of another member?

 **Important Note:** There will be tiny change of course in this story. It probably wouldn't fit with the MM story line of the game but it's going to through a little different route ;] *crickets are heard* Also, there will be a few differences than I had planned but it won't be bumpy. Do you believe in stories that writes themselves? Tch, ya me neither. _

Anyway, it continues on when the others don't exactly know who Unknown is, or have recalled the Mint Eye email, along with the connections with Magneta. That's completely put off until later into the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Mystic Messenger or any of the characters.

Enjoy~

* * *

It's been two days after the confirmation of MC's death along with the unknown assaliant. The rest of the RFA had been trying to work on MC's justification, to know why she was there in the first place. V had explained he was questioned by the investigators about her and asked if she stayed under his apartment's name. Luciel suggested that it could be someone in the building that perished but V dismissed it quickly and said there were outside survilence camera's to see who had been coming in and out. This was easier to know who was who and to match positive IDs and to keep a track of the victims(residents) of the building. MC and a few other people weren't under the resident's owner as others were concluded as family members and friends who happened to be.

What they have to do is to conclude their stories for her. MC had stayed to sublet V's apartment while she took on the job opputunity that he was in charge of. Jaehee had point out how strange it was for MC to be staying in V's apartment while working under him. Everyone else agreed and tried to look for a reason for this. Yoosung reminded them that she was a college-graduat and offered her to sublet the apartment since it wasn't being used. Then Zen said it would be more comfortable and easy for her since it was such a busy job. They all ageed that it would work other than accusing her in any way for being there.

Luciel was there to type everything down into laptop and getting everyone's information. A worker who is working on MC's case needed to know about their organzsations fundraiser and to know every member. And this means they have to know about their personal information and job title.

"If they want everyone's information in this room," Yoosung annouced, catching the members in the board room's attention, "What will we say about Seven?"

V crossed his arms and sat back, "We'll just have to say he's someone who works with computers." he shrugged his shoulder, "That's all for now. We all know what he's capable of doing so there isn't anything else we can say."

"You know I can hear you," Luciel called out, eyes glued to his laptop, "And I can easily hack into their systems if they suspect anything from me." he smirked to himself.

Zen sighed, "And if you do that, that can raise suspicions. There could be more talented people like you working back at the big boy's office," he shook his head disapprovingly, "That's a really bad idea if you're going to risk everyones safety here."

V agreed, "He's right, you shouldn't go through any chances to pull things off like that, so it's best to stay away from them," he leaned forward, "and let me take care of it."

"Alright, alright..." Luciel said defeatedly. They continued to converse over what they went talked about for the passed couple of days. It wasn't long until they needed to hand in their evaluations. They've been cooped up in the little board room in the evenings. Luciel couldn't come in yesterday since he was busy with his mission that he had to work on with Vanderwood. He managed to show up this evening so that way they can work together as a group.

Jumin and Jaehee were both talking to each other, going over MC's documents and request letters from her immediate family members. They wanted to know about what she was doing all this time and how long she had started until the end. The immediate family members had been in contact with her since the beginning to the end. This was a little difficult to discuss and shared suggestions with V. While Zen and Yoosung were helping Luciel.

Luciel was far more different than he was in the chat room but he still joked around every now and then. It was strange for others to witness how serious he was most of the time. He still teased whenever he could but he kept his attention towards Zen and Yoosung, sometimes even sentd sarcastic comment to Jaehee whenever she'd scold him. But he kept that dark hole in his heart because of what happened to MC as he still blames himself.

As for Jumin, he kept going through everything twice and making sure everything was going according to plan. To make sure everything was correct and no mistakes to be made since this was all about MC. He mostly kept his attention to his assistant, Jaehee Kang, knowing that she gave MC advice the whole time. Along with his childhood best friend, Jihyun, since he knew everyone's position. And, usually would discuss certain topics with Zen and Yoosung since they knew information about her as well.

That whole time, Jumin and Seven had grew apart from each other. No one seemed to notice that they barely converse with each other anymore. Both of the men has avoided each other since the confirmation. Neither of them didn't know why but it just happened, so they just went with it.

"Mr. Han, it says here they want to know the date and time of the day she started her job." She lifted a page and read underneath it, "It's says its important that they should know," she continued reading.

Jumin glanced to his side and saw V was busy looking at a document in his hand. Apparently, he didn't hear what Jaehee said out loud. He looked towards Zen and Yoosung, they were busy discussing a topic. He sighed quietly and glanced over to Luciel. He knew only Luciel would know the date and time. He sat there as his eyes went back to his notepad, "Luciel, can you please give me MC's start date and time." He said without saying it as a question, more of a demand.

Luciel kept his gaze on his laptop screen as he reached for his bag, he pulled out a small note pad and tossed it over to Jumin, "There ya go."

"Excuse me," Jaehee was startled with the way the notebook had grazed the letter she was holding, she gave him an accusing glare.

The red head smiled at her, "Sorry," he shrugged at her and continued on with Yoosung.

Jumin wasn't amused but he was slightly annoyed. He picked up the note book and opened it, 'MC's logs' it read on the first page. It was a record of her logs whenever she logged in, the duration of the time until she logged off. He continued to flip through it and it continued with her call logs from using the APP. He didn't know whether to find this disturbing or impressive. The other thing he realized was it was written down by him. A sudden dull ache crept up inside him. He started to know what that feeling in him was; it was jealously.

"Mr. Han?" Jumin turned his head to look at her, "The date and time?" she asked, she had this concern look in her eyes. Jumin blinked and straightened his posture as he handed her the note pad.

"I have to step out for a moment," he pulled out his phone, getting up to leave the board room. Once he was out of the room, he put his phone back into his pocket and walked along the halls corridor. Whenever any emotional feeling came to him, he realized that he needed to be excused so he wouldn't show any premonitions that he has inside. Building up that sort of feeling is bad, he knows that, but he use to never had any problems with that before. He knew it had to do after MC's accident, something in him wanted to come out. Was it anger? hatred? sadness? He knew he was grieving for the loss but... he needed to keep it inside.

Jumin continued walking along the hall until he reached the elevators. He waited for one and got in, pressing the top floor button. The elevator lifted up in a swift motion. He was in one of the building his father owns. He thought it was subtle to be in one of them so it would be easier to be secluded and kept eyes away from the main building. He would have even got them a more professional board meeting room but V insisted to have a smaller room and away from obvious places in the whole building, just in case anything happened.

The tailored suit man reached the top as he stepped out of the elevator. He'd reach the top floor, walking into a wide open, empty room with large windows. He pulled out his wallet as he approached slowly. The ache in his chest began to pull through, as if strings were tangled inside, along with this aching beating heart. He exhaled shakily, looking out towards the darkened horizon with city lights beaming, while it met the night sky. Jumin pulled out a small photograph; it was MC. He recalled taking a photo of her with his phone, it wasn't bad as the others he'd taken before but this one was his favourite. She was sitting on his couch in his penthouse with a surprised smile on her face, her phone was also in her hand. During that time she was in a chat room and had been messaging one of the members that time. He smiled at the thought, he didn't intent to be caught by her but she caught him anyway.

 _"Jumin," MC laughed lightly, "Can you please not take my photo without my authorization?" She said with a teasing tone._

 _Jumin smiled, "I didn't intend to be caught by you, MC." he looked at the photo, "Not bad, hm?" he showed her the photo. MC leaned over and took a good look at herself, she shook her head. He let out an amused chuckle, "What's wrong with it?"_

 _"Everything," she turned to look at him, "it's me in that picture,"_

 _Jumin scoffed quietly, "Don't be ridiculous, it's a perfect photo." He looked at his phone and started to go through it until he heard a click from her phone. He turned his head to look at her, raising an eyebrow._

 _"There, I took yours too." MC looked at her phone, "I'll save this as your contact photo." She fiddled around with her phone with a smile on her face._

 _He continued to stare at her with sincerity. He felt like the luckiest man to be with someone like her, right here and right now. They were in the penthouse and everything seemed to go dial down now, while Elizabeth 3rd was missing. It was good to have a good moment before they start to be serious again. After the whole ordeal, he hoped to have more moments like this._

Jumin let out an anguished breath, pressing his hand against the large window with the other pressed to his chest, "MC..."

* * *

End of Chapter


End file.
